Prank Gone Wrong
by Pistachio lover
Summary: Mikeys bro's have had enough and are ssooo ready for some sweet revenge pranking, but what happens when they go to far? Will Mike be able to get over the struggles that face him?
1. So it Begins

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT ...Although they are on my christmas wish list...again :)**

"MIKEY!" The sound of Raph's fury echoed through the bare sewer walls as he chased his youngest brother around the lair.

'Oh shell he's catching up! Heh heh, time for a quick escape.' Thought Mike as he jumped to the second floor and did an impressive quick flip to his room, he then slammed his door and locked it, only to have Raph pound on it till it was almost ripped off its hinges.

"THIS AINT OVER MIKE! YOU TAKE ONE STEP OUTTA THAT ROOM AN' YOUR DEAD! YOU HERE ME?! DEAD!" Raph stomped off to the Atlantian elevator that would take him to his shell cycle.

But he was stopped short by Leo.

"What's going on Raph?!"Leo groaned.

"SHOVE IT LEO!" Raph then proceeded to the elevator. (Ignoring anything else Leo said or had to say.)

Leo sighed and went back to his room to meditate.

As he walked into the entrance of his room he suddenly ran into an invisible force and was knocked down upon impact.

"Ow…Wht the shell?!" Leo cautiously put his hand out only to have it meet with a plastic like paper, he quickly found out that the plastic like paper was indeed plastic wrap.

Only one person came to mind when Leo figured it out.

" MIKEY!" Leo shouted banging on the youngest door.

"Yeesss may I help you?" Came the loud Californian accent on the other side of the door.

"Yes actually you can, can you please open the door?" Asked Leo trying to keep calm.

Two clicks later and the door was open.

"How may I help you on this lovely day Leo?" Mikey smiled innocently.

"You can 'help' by explaining to me as to why Raph was beating on your door and why there was plastic wrap on _my_ door."

"Oh _that_, well... ya see he ate the last piece of pizza last night. So I got him back!"

Leo's eyes got wide."That's it?!"

"Uh….no it literally had my name on it! I had taped a piece of paper on it saying for no one to eat it!"said Mike.

"Mike. What. Did. You. Do to his bike?!"

"How do you know it was his bike?" Mikey challenged.

"Because he was grumbling about it as he went into the elevator!" Leo yelled.

"Oh…well I just wrote his name in black spray paint on it."

Leo's eyes got even wider.

"So -you-wha- Mike! Huh…well I can see why he was trying to knock your door down now! Mikey that's not how you're supposed to solve things! You could have just came up to him and told him not to do it again or something! Besides it was just a pizza! You order one almost every night!" Leo then slapped Mike on the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Huh….so how did you get plastic wrap on my door so fast?"

"Aw c'mon Leo you know I've been working on my stealth skills!"

Leo frowned. "It's not considered stealth if me and Raph are screaming at each other while you 'sneak' to my room to do that!"

"Well…I count it." Mike said as he slowly shut his door Leo stuck his foot out.

Mike groaned "What?!"

"What did you do to Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Wha-! Leo c'mon not dear old don! I would never-BOOM!"

One disapproving glare from Leo later…

"Heh, heh well uh… I might have messed with some stuff in Donnie's lab to make a hot pink paint ball explosion."

"MMMIIIKKKEEEEYYYY!" "Uh, oh Leo back me up here! He looks really, really, **REALLY** ticked!"Mike said seeing a hot pink colored Don emerge from his Lab and storm towards him.

"Ohhh no! I'm going back to my room! You should have known better then to prank Don that bad! And in his lab to!" Leo then left quickly to his room.

Mikey groaned 'ggrreeaatt now I get to feel Don's wrath.'

"MIKEY! What the shell were you thinking!?" Don shouted.

"Well I-"

"Oh right you weren't thinking! I forgot! You know normally I would ask you to go clean up the freaking mess you made, but I can't even trust you to do that!" Don then stormed off and slammed his lab door ,leaving the orange clad turtle feeling immensely guilty.

Mike sighed shutting his door, he plopped down on his bed and started thinking.

'Ah man! I think I went too far on Raph and Donny's jokes…now Leo's was just funny….un called for but still funny! Huh…how can I make it up to all of them though... I KNOW! I'll make them their favorite meals! Then I won't prank them for the next 3 weeks! Yea!'

Mike then got up happily and went to the kitchen to fix all of their all time favorite meals.

Little did he know that all of his brothers were in Don's lab planning a revenge plan for all the pranks Mike had ever pulled!

**Thanks to one of my reviewers this chapter is now at it's full potential! THX AGAIN! You know who you are! Anywho I will update this tommorow or the next day promise! I was going to sooner but suprise family came in! But yea so, I PROMISE! :)**


	2. The Plan

**I DONT OWN EM!**

"So we need a plan." Don said holding a notebook to fill with their evil scheme.

"Can we jus sneak up on em and like punch him?" Raph said hitting his fist in his hand.

"Uhh Raph you can do that on your own time, we need an actual good plan, something elaborate. What are some of the things Mikey likes to do?" Don asked.

"Comic's, cooking, skateboarding, pizza." Said Leo, naming a few of many things that Mike absolutely loved.

"Hm…ok, ok well-"

"GUYS DINNER IS READY!" Mike shouted from the kitchen.

Each of the older bro.s looked at each other in confusion.

"It's only 6:30 we usually eat at like 7." Said Raph.

"Well… you don't think it's a prank do you?" Asked Don.

Raph growled. "Well if he's stupid enough to do another prank after all the ones he just pulled he's got another thing coming!"

Upon just opening the lab door and stepping out they knew that this wasn't a prank, rather, an apology dinner. Mike had sometimes stooped to this level when he felt semi guilty about something.

"What is all this?" Don said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Just a little meal I fixed up for my awesome older bro.s!" Said Mike grinning.

Raph grinned evily then hid it, "Well we don't feel like eating tacos tonight can you just wrap these up and get a pizza?"

Mikey sighed, "Sure! Let me just- yea I'll get that for ya." Mikey scooped up the plates and cups and wrapped the delicious tacos back up.

"C'mon guys let's let Mikey have some peace while he cleans up. Raph chuckled. The three older bro's left for Don's lab.

"Well … that happened…little harsh much Raph?" Said Don sitting down.

"More like completly called for! C'mon Don I mean look at ya lab! it's freakin pink!" Raph yelled.

"Ok,ok! Sheesh! Alright so where did we leave off... OH! Yea so I just had an idea! Alright so Mikey had a little post it on the T.V. about his 14 hour movie marathon."

"Yea so?" Said Leo.

"Sssooo you know how paranoid he is after the whole thing! What if some said 'mosters' came in on the last movie or somthing? Said Don.

"Hmmm I like it as long as I get ta hit the knuckle head."Raph said smirking.

Leo frowned. "Raph …huh never mind I think it's a good idea it would be nice for Mikey to get a taste of his own medicine for once."

"Haha yea! Rememba last year? He couldn't take a shower without lookin' everywhere for any monsters." Raph laughed. "This'll be good!"

"So are we good? Is that what we're doing?" Said Don determined already for this to fall through perfectly.

"Yea. Let's do it!" Said Leo.

"Alright! I already have some ideas." Said Don throwing out scenarios and plans already.

**Meanwhile…. **

'Ugh man! My bro's are really peeved at me! Huh… oh well they can't stay mad forever right? RIGHT?! I mean I'm there little bro!' Thought Mike as he ran back to the lair, hot pizza in hands.

'Aw man! I gatta hurry the marathon starts at 9!'

5 min's later Mike was on the couch, bag of chips on his left and a 2 liter and bowl of popcorn on his right.

"Oh yea…" Turning towards the lab entrance Mike shouted, "THE PIZZA'S IN THE KITCHEN BRO'S!" He grined when he heard a growl from Raph.

"As Mike turned back towards the T.V. he was meet with the gaze of Master Splinter.

"**AHH!** Oh hi sensei." Mike chuckled. "Uh didn't see ya there?"

Splinter smiled a bit,"My son I understand that your movie night is tonight but please keep the volume to a minimum. Understood?"

"Yes sensei don't worry you won't hear a thing!"

Splinter sighed although it was barley heard. "Yes my son that is what you said last year."

Mike scratched the back of his head. "Yeeaa….but last year was…uh…I promise."

Shaking his head and grinning a bit Splinter said good night to the young ninja and headed to bed.

Mikey laughed and snuggled deeper into his blanket as the first movie began. "It's show time!"

"Oh yes it is." Said Raph overhearing him. "Yes it is."


	3. The Prank

**I DONT OWN TMNT**

It had been a long 13 hours for everyone.

For Mikey it had been a time of saying cheesy line's to the character's and hiding in his blanket when scary bits and pieces of the horrifying films were at their best.

For his three older brothers it had been a time of merely trying to stay up long enough to execute the prank!

For poor Master Splinter it was a time to do what everybody was supposed to be doing in the first place…sleeping!

So after about 2 movies Splinter knew he wasn't going to get any shut eye so he said a quick goodbye and headed to Aprils where comfort and no noise were insured.

As the credits of the very last movie came on it was show time for Mike's brothers.

"Guy's we betta get out there if were ganna do dis!" Raph said, nearly shouting.

"I know were going!" Said Don rushing around.

"Alright, everybody remembers the plan, right?"

"Leo. It aint that hard to Rememba! It's simple really!" Said Raph.

"That's the good part Raph! He's going to be so scared , this simple prank will be genius!" Said Don laughing.

"Huh…enough philosophy crap can we just go?!"

"Alright alright jeez Raph!" Said Leo as they quietly exited the lab.

"Donnie are you all ready?" Leo whispered into his shell cell.

"Yep I'm ready to go!"

"Awesome. Alright Raph are you ready?" Leo said looking beside him.

"Ready as eva lets do dis." Raph grinned evily.

"Alright plan in motion…Now!" Said Leo.

"M-man I forgot about how scary this usually gets!" Said Mikey shaking uncontrollably as he flipped the T.V. over to food network.

"MIKEY! MIKE! HELP!"

"WHA?! LEO WHATS GOING ON?!" Said Mikey terrified.

"MIKE OH SHELL DON H-He –JUST- SOMETHING ATTACKED HIM C'MON!"

"WHAT?! O-OK!"

As Leo dragged Mikey outside the lairs entrance and down a few blocks in the cold bare sewers he couldn't help but smile they were really pulling this off!

"Don! Donny! You still here!?" Shouted Leo using his shell cell as his only light source.

"L-L-Leo over h-here!"

"Donny! Oh shell you alright bro!?" Said Leo pretending to check him over.

"I-I dont know it got me pretty good...I think i'll be fine!"

"Wha-what was **_it_**?!" Asked Mike shaking even more.

"I'm not for sure it looked like a-a MIKE LOOK OUT!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mike spun around and was face to face with a bloodied up clown/chucky thing. The thing then spoke "YOUR NEXT." In a grity voice.

Mikey let out a truly horrified scream and not just one of his girly screams either! He then attempted to push the clown thing down and ran off towards the lair.

As soon as he left Raph took the mask off, and the three older brothers all clutched there sides as they laughed and laughed.

After a few minutes of doing this they all went back to the lair expecting a scardy cat Mikey clinging to everything.

But what they found was an empty lair and a soft noise coming from Mike's room.

They all looked at each other and jumped to the second level only to find a wide open door with a sobbing Mikey slumped against its entrance.

"Mikey? Bro? Mike it was jist a joke! Lighten up!" Said Raph coming closer, Mikey's eyes just widened, he backed away slowly leaving Raph confused."Wha?" That's when he realized he was still dressed up, "OH! I'm uh ganna go get freshened up."

"That would probably be best…now Mike do you understand this is a prank?" Said Leo approaching Mike as if he were a bomb set to go off at any second.

"L-L-Leo I'm s-sorry I l-left you there….and now D-Don is dead because of me!"

"WHAT?! Mikey Don is fine! This was just a prank!"

Don then decided to step up. "Yea Mike see? I washed the **fake** blood off!"

"Don I'm-I'm so sorry!" Mikey then burst into even more tears.

Don and Leo looked at each other concern clearly written on their faces. "Mikey please really it was a prank!"

"NO! T-the blood! You-"

"Fake blood! This is all fake!"

Mike just shook his head yes and went to sit down on the couch. His brothers just watched him from a distance.

"Wha the shell?! He's like…"

"Suspiciously kinda ok now? Yea we've noticed." Don said.

Slowly Leo went up to Mikey. "Mikey were ganna go to bed now…are you sure your ok?"

"Y-yea dude! Just a little shook up is all! Killer prank by the way!"

Leo looked away, he couldn't stand it he felt **VERY** guilty. 'Man what were we thinking! Mikey has his own thing as we all do we should just tolerate his pranking…next time it gets out of hand I'm just going to lecture him!'

"What's the verdict fearless?" Raph asked as Leo entered the lab.

"Well… I mean he says he's fine but…I'm not sure it's Mike he's good at that fake smile and stuff ya know?"

"Yes I know all too well. I think we should check on him in the morning, just let him sleep it off." Said Don.

"Yea…your probly right…he'll be fine "Said Leo clearly unsure.

"aight g'night then!" Said Raph going to his room.

"Yea…good night Raph, night Don!" Said Leo leaving as well.

"Night guys!" As the night went on none of the guys could sleep.

'Ugh it was like 2'o'clock when I came in here…now its…5am! Man I'm going to be so tired during practice!' Leo groaned.

Two hours later Splinter came in and found only one of his sons on the couch, eyes blood shot, unblinking and glazed over, body slumped at an awkward angle, popcorn scattered everywhere.

"Michelangelo my son have you been awake all night?"

No reply.

"My son? MICHELANGELO!"

Mikey jolted up with a scream. "MASTER SPLINTER! Huh? Wha? What's going on Shredder, foot legions?! MONSTERS?!"

"No ,no my son…I was simply trying to get your attention. How long have you been up my son?"

"Uh bout…all night?"

"Huh very well your consequence will come in practice I suppose." Splinter then saw Mike twitch.

"My son where the movies…worse than usual last night?"

"Huh?" 'Whats the point? Might as well act natural in this crazy messed up dream.'

"Y-yes Master the newer ones!"

"Ah…well I shall extend practice till this afternoon… I would advise for you to get some sleep."

Mike nodded and went to his room.

'When is this dream going to end?!' Thought Mikey as he laid down then jolted right back up again. 'Well I don't want to wake up…I'm so sorry bro's…so sorry.'

Mike then just sat up and stared ahead waiting for the dream Splinter or brothers to tell him to come to practice.

**So sorry, this is super late! Alot's been going on! Promise the next update will come WAY sooner!**


	4. The Problem

I- DO-NOT-OWN-THEM

**So Ssuper sorry! never relized how much time band and family partys and welll...EVERYTHING takes up! But here is a short chapter I am still coming up for an epic ending! ENJOY! **

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP - *yawn* "Man I slept in! It's almost 12:00!" Exclaimed Leo quickly making his bed and getting his katana blades.

As soon as he entered the dojo he bowed and sat. "Master Splinter I am deeply sorry last night was-"

"It is ok Leonardo I understand. "

"Thank you Master Splinter I-"

"But I must ask do you know anything about why Michelangelo has not slept what so ever all night? When I came in he was shaking and sitting up and his eyes were also red."

'Oh no! I can't lie to sensei…then again…ugh…' "I'm not sure sensei I'll get Don to check up on him!"

"Very good my son thank you. I have sent him up to his room to get some sleep before the extended practice but it does not look like he will be doing what I asked for him to do."

"In that case I'll get Don to check in on him right away!" Said Leo getting up.

"Good. Thank you again my son."

With that Leo bowed and quietly shut sensei's door. 'OH NO, OH NO, OH NO! Mikey! I didn't think we scared him that bad! Maybe we- oh who am I kidding it was defiantly our fault! Gatta get Don fast!'

"Donny! Don!" Shouted Leo as he entered the cluttered lab.

"Leo? What's wrong?"

"Its Mikey, Sensei just asked me to get you to check up on him, apparently Mike hasn't sleep all night!"

Donatello's eyes widened "Man we really scared him. Alright let me get some stuff together and I'll be there right away."

"Alright" Leo headed straight for Mikes room only to meet up with Raph halfway there.

Upon seeing Leo's concerned face Raph just had to ask, "Leo what's da rush? You're not that excited bout meditatin' are ya?"

"It's not that Raph; Mikey didn't sleep at all last night and still hasn't gone to bed, and it's like 1:00 in the afternoon! Sensei is getting Don to check him out."

"Wow usually the squirt would have crashed for the whole day!"

"Yea I know I have a hint of what caused this but I just hope I'm wrong." But when Leo and Raph walked through Mike's entrance and saw him Leo gasped/sighed a little. 'Looks like I was right…great.'

5 minutes later Donny entered the room as well, he flinched when he saw Mike, he was leaning on his bed board, eyes blood shoot and glazed over. "Hey Mikey?" No reply. "MIKE!"

"Huh?! Wha- man y-you guys gatta stop doing that!" Said Mike as he leaned on the board a bit more.

"Well I wouldn't have had to if you reacted the first time!" Said Don rolling his eyes.

"Alright Mike I need you to follow this light K?"

"M'kay"

…...

"Alright that's all I need to prove my diagnosis!"

"And that diagnosis would be?!"

"Patience is a virtue RAPH!"

"Yea well I aint got dat so go on!"

"Alright Mike is obviously not-"

"Do huh?" Said Mike interrupting.

"Um…maybe we should go outside? Hm?"

"Yeeaa lets go" Said Leo.

"Alright so like I was saying, Mikey is in full blown insomniac mode, and I am 99.9% sure it's our fault." Don said looking down, shame written on his face.

Leo and Raph looked at each other. "So what now?"

"Well now we have to figure out why. I know it's because we scared him and everything but we need to know what exactly scared him. I'm pretty sure I know what but I'm not going to say until further observation."

"So what we let him not sleep for a couple a day's then help em?!" Said Raph, a tad bit furious.

"Huh. No Raph I just need to make observations for about an hour or so then I can be completely sure."

"Well…why don't we just ask him?" Asked Leo.

"Well because- Good question but- Huh… yea I guess we could try the easy way."

"Alright …then let's go talk with him we need some answers if we're going to help him!" Said Leo.

**Again Soooo sorry! hopefully I can get these last 1 or 2 chapters in soon!**


	5. Seeking and Solving

**I DONT OWN TMNT**

The room was darker than before when the three older brothers entered, "MIKEY WAKE UP!" Shouted Raph slapping Mike on the back of the head.

Mikey jolted up and tried to slap Raph away screaming.

"MIKEY! It's ok! Your ok!" Don reassured.

"Huh?! Oh. I'm still here huh…. Geez."

Don was stumped at that statement, "What do you mean by that Mike?"

"You know- wow. I'm talking to my dream…weird…. If you're in my head shouldn't you like know what I'm thinking?"

The eldest looked at each other each with concerned faces. Then finally Raph spoke. "…What da shell are you talkin' bout?!"

"Huh… I am not explaining something to my dream! Alright!"

"Mike! This isn't a dream!" Said Don.

Mikey's eyes watered. "Just go away! Leave me alone!"

"Mikey please tell us what's wrong!" Said Leo.

"Please stop! You know what I did! Why do you keeping tricking me! Is it to make me feel worse!?" Tears were streaming down Mikes cheeks now.

"Mikey. We really have no idea what you're talking about. Is it about the prank? We are all real sorry about that, we were just trying to teach you a lesson. We didn't mean for it to go this far!" Don said concerned more than ever now.

Mikes response was just sobs. The three brothers looked at each other, speaking with their stares. They left to form another plan.

"Didja see the way he looked at us?" Asked Raph as soon as all three of them sat in the lab.

"Yea… his eyes weren't focused at all." Said Leo shivering a bit as he flashed back.

"Disoriented would be a major understatement." Said Don as he paced around the Lab, trying to come up with a reason of why Mikey was acting so bizarre. He finally sighed in defeat and got a big size notebook of paper, sat it on a stand then popped a marker cap and wrote.

1. Cause: Prank

2. Effect: insomniac and in denial.

"Anything else?" Don asked.

"Huh? Oh… in dreamlike state." Leo added.

"Mhm… got it oh and- HUH!"

"WHAT? Don! What is it?!" said Leo.

"I got it!"

"WELL SPIT IT OUT!" Shouted Raph.

"Ok… Mike just thinks he's in a dream because remember last night? After the prank he thought we had all died! And that it was his fault!"

"So wacha sayin is that we basically made Mikey think that me, you and leo are dead and that he ran away and left us?"

"Yes Raph exactly. Aw man! Poor Mike! I can't imagine how guilty he feels!" Said Don.

"Yea I know and its all our fault we have to do some major righting or wrong. What should we do?" Asked Leo.

"I have a plan but we should probably notify Master Splinter about what's going on. I'm sure he's concerned to ,right?" Said Don.

Yea…but um…I mean we don't **have** to tell Master Splinter everything do we?"

"Oh! Did fearless accidentally leave out some important details to Splinter?" Raph mocked.

"Huh… so I was trying to save our shells is that so bad?!"

"Guys! Now is not the time! We don't have to tell Splinter right now but I have to explain the plan! Are you ready?" Asked Don.

Raph and Leo looked at each other then back at Don, "Yea tell us your plan Donny, sorry."

"Ok heres how its going to play out…... alright got it?"

"Yep got it, do you really think it will work though? What if we were wrong about all this?"

"Huh… Leo I'm 99.9% sure that were not. Plus we have to try something! We can't just let him keep staying up!"

"Ok, ok! I trust you let's go! Are you ready Raph?"

"Leo it's a very simple plan! I think I'm ready!"

-_- "Alright then."

"Here we go and Raph?"

"Yea what!"

"Just um- if you get mad or something please leave the room! No offense but...we just dont need anger in this little convorsation." said Don.

…. "Ugh fine." ...

"Good, here we go, hope this works!" Don said as they quietly opened Mikey's door and stepped in. Mike was up, Go figure.

"Hey Mike? Mikey!" Shouted Don.

"HUH? Geez why don't you guys leave me alone! Man my mind is annoying!"

"Mikey your not- huh alright… Mikey your brothers are still alive! All you have to do is take these pills and return to your world! You can't stay in this dream state much longer! Last night when that.. monster attacked you were very brave and fought it off getting a HUGE concussion in the process. They are all waiting for you to come back…these pills will take you there." Don explained.

"Really? W-well how do I know you're not lying! Huh?"

"Why would I lie? I might be in your head but I am still your brother." Said Don filling a glass with water and handing it to Mike.

"That's…that's true… alright but… huh… you promise they won't be dead?"

This sent chills up all three of the older bro's backs.

The only thing that could be heard in those shocking few seconds was the sound of Raph grunting, the opening and closing of a door, a huge crash and the punching of random objects.

"I-I promise Mikey. We all do." A tear went down Donatello's face as he gave the cup and two sleeping pills to Mike.

'I promise little brother we will never do this or let anyone do this to you. Your our little brother...you shouldnt be scared because of us. I am so sorry.'

As Mikey took the pills and laid back down a smile was forming on his face. "I know you guys are like in head and all but…thanks."

"Anytime little bro…anytime."

Leo and Don then covered Mike up and went to explain things to Master Splinter….and also calmed Raph down."

After that they all returned and waited for Mikes awakening, 2 long days later he awoke and just as his 'dream brothers' said he was greeted with warm smiles and relived faces. "Good to have you back Mike"

"Good to be back."

**THE END**

...No word or paragraph will describe how sorry I am for posting this SO LATE... SORRY!


End file.
